Don't
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: "I-I lo-ove you..." "Don't say that." he replied in an equally soft voice.


**First time writing CS so please forgive me if it's not that good or if it's OC. I know everyone's like writing about this scene but please I hope you like this one just like my POV on what happened in this scene.**

* * *

><p>"I-I lo-ove you..."<p>

It was barely a whisper on his shoulder, her voice wavering bevause of the coldness. Killian almost didn't hear it. If he wasn't as perceptive as he was, he would have even thought it was just his mind playing games with him. But, no. He knew what she said. He even heard the soft chattering of her teeth while she said those three words with difficulty. It was loud and clear to him. He knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to happen.

"Don't say that." he replied in an equally soft voice.

At the same time, he felt her whole weight upon him, her tight grip around his neck slowly beginning to loosen. He felt her shiver under his embrace. For a split second, he saw her eyes drooping low, her face pale with a tinge of blue. His heart almost leaped out of his chest but he quickly regained his senses and wrapped his arm around her waist while he hooked his good arm around knees. He lifted her up with ease, confident of his strength and confident that she wouldn't let go. Without looking back, he lifted her along the street.

He felt her curl into his chest. He felt her icy cold fingers around his neck. It made him afraid and relieved at the same time. Afraid that she would freeze to death but relieved that she was still alive, here in his arms. With each step, he could feel her slowly losing the battle. Her face was still bluish and her lips trembled with each breath. He quickened his pace. He set his eyes on David's car a few more meters away. He didn't dare to look at her. Not looking at her made his heart heavy with fear, what more if he saw her in that state? Just the thought of losing her killed him inside.

He had lost everyone. He lost his parents. He lost his friends. He lost Liam. He lost Milah. He had no one. He thought he had nowhere to go except the sea where he was free from all the..._pain. _He thought he wouldn't find another one. He had told himself Milah was going to be the last. He had lost enough. That was until he saw _her_. Emma Swan.

"Killian..."

He stopped in his tracks. She rarely called him by his name. His _real_ name. His ocean blue eyes met her emerald orbs. He cringed inside. She looked up at him. With all her strength, her mouth moved.

_I love you._

He shut his eyes close, forcing the tears to go back, forcing the fear and the pain he felt down. He willed his legs to move, almost running towards the car.

"Don't, Emma, don't. Don't say that."

He couldn't lose her. Not her. He could lose his whole crew, he could even lose his own dignity, but just not her. She had his heart, the whole of it. She may not know it but he had given it to her the moment he decided to give up the Jolly Roger for a small piece of magic bean. And it _hurts_, no, it _kills_ him to see her this way... _weak, fragile and...and... _Tears stung his eyes. No, he wasn't going to lose her.

"Stay with me, Emma. Stay..." _You can't go. I need you. I love you._

The unspoken words hung in the air. He didn't stop. He didn't stop telling her to stay, to be brave, to hold on. Even when they got to the car, he whispered soft words of encouragement as he shook his coat off to cover her with it. Words that he himself almost didn't believe if it wasn't for that small thing flaring up inside him called hope.

Gods, she was beautiful.

She was beautiful even with all that happened to her, a waterfall of golden blonde curls on his leather clad arm. Color returned to her face and cheeks. Her lips returned to its red color. Mounds of blankets were wrapped around her body but he just couldn't sit still. He had to touch her, to _feel_ her under his fingertips. Because every time he thinks, every time he just thinks, all he could see was the image of her dying and freezing in his arms. He felt his stomach drop. He returned his eyes to the woman whose head was tucked under his chin. He heard her sigh into his neck. Shivers went down his spine. He suddenly froze. His hand stopped trying to keep her warm. His mind blacked out. All he could see and feel was the woman cuddling into his chest.

She felt it coming. The shiver. She just had to curl up into his body more to savor the heat he gives off, the smell of him, the feel of his hand. She couldn't care less what her parents, Henry or Elsa would think. Because she just needed heat and he was the closest _hot _thing. She stumbled in her mind. She meant warm, not _hot_, _warm. _

Mary Margaret had already taken both Neal and Henry to bed. And David drove Elsa to Granny's because there really wasn't any space left at their apartment. So they were the ones left, huddled together, sharing each other warmth, silently loving every second they spent together in each other's arms. Then suddenly for some reason her mind goes back to what she said. She pursed her lips. She knew they had to talk about it. Sooner or later they would. And right now it seemed like the right time to talk about it. Just thinking about those three words made her heart tremble with fear what more if she waited a few more days? She was desperate at that time. As she was slipping in and out of consciousness, she truly thought she was going to die. And she just had to say it out loud. She just had to let him know, to let him know that everything he did was not for nothing. He did win her heart. She was just too scared to admit it to herself after everything she'd been through.

Without thinking, the words left her mouth. He felt her stiffen against her side.

"I meant what I said..."

No, she didn't. He knew she didn't. She was afraid. It was just a spur of moment. He did want to hear those three words come from her mouth but not that way, not when she was thinking straight, not when she was... He just didn't believe it. He knew she was just scared that it might be the end. The end for her... _everything._

"Don't, Emma."

She really did mean it. It was really too late to act like it was nothing because it _was _something. It was _that._ It was...

"I love you..." she whispered in his neck.

Too late again. She felt a blush warming up to her cheeks. She cuddled closer into him, trying her best to hide her face from his sight. Crap, it was embarrassing.

Those three words made his heart explode with a feeling he cannot explain. No word could describe what he felt. He could barely move nor speak.

"Emma..."

"I _do_ love you."

Her serious tone shook him to the ground. Was it true? Did she really mean that? He was all over the place. His feelings. His thoughts. His movements. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her beautiful face. Suddenly he felt something wet on his neck. He gently lifted her head but she just shook her head and pressed her face against his neck. A small smile crept to his lips as tears started to stung his eyes once more. Killian Jones rarely cried. With all the tears he shed when he lost Liam and Milah, he was empty. And for the first in three hundred years, he felt the tears coming back.

"Don't go..." she whispered.

He just pressed his lips to the top of her head with her hair tickling his nose. He couldn't bring up the words his heart wanted him to say. He couldn't do anything aside from hoping that it wouldn't stop. He didn't want it to stop. The feel of her under his fingertips. The smell of her hair under his nose. The warmth of her soul under his lips. The warmth of her hand under his. Everything was beautiful. Just as beautiful as she was.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if it's up to the CS standards. That's why I need to know if you guys think it's decent CS fic-worthy. Please review or comment :)<strong>


End file.
